


【The Pack】Chapter.14 The Encyclopedia of Monsters

by fasolinline



Series: 【少狼AU】系列 [14]
Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasolinline/pseuds/fasolinline
Summary: 再催更会被我拉黑。
Relationships: NCT Ensemble - Relationship
Series: 【少狼AU】系列 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649296
Kudos: 18





	【The Pack】Chapter.14 The Encyclopedia of Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> 再催更会被我拉黑。

【Johnny】

“Yeah，right，我完全不需要担心，什么他们把我吃了之类的。”

“嘿。”Johnny发出警告的声音，Haechan因此没好气地瞪了他一眼，不过并没有停止把薯条往嘴里猛塞，仿佛饿了一周。

“你需要见一见狼群，我是认真的，Haechan，大家都很想认识你。如果你同意，他们周末都会回到比肯镇，这很重要。”Johnny再一次解释道，愁眉不展。

Haechan这小子比他想象的还要固执，而且好像太聪明了点。

“你知道骗过Renjun有多不容易吗？我告诉你，如果哪天他自己发现了全都怪你们，因为我长这么大从来没啥玩意能瞒得住那小子。”Haechan满嘴薯条地嚷嚷起来，甚至不在乎Johnny只是看着他吃而自己没动一口：“他可精明得很，就算我什么都不说他也会发现的，他就是二十一世纪的夏洛克福尔摩斯，而我甚至配不上做一个约翰华生。”

Johnny给了一个笑而不语的表情，有那么一瞬间后悔地意识到自己有可能咬错了狼崽。

“不过看在你请吃饭的份上我也不能什么都不做，我还欠着Renjun三天的时间，因为该死的BITE，我要还给他一周陪他玩，都他妈的怪你。嗯...周日应该可以过来。但你得给我想个借口，而且得让Renjun买账。他可真的不好骗，我先跟你说好。”

Johnny已经感觉到眉心传来大脑的疼痛，用力掐了一下然后苦笑着点头，Haechan才一副吃饱喝足的样子往后一靠，瘫在了卡座里。

“啊，吃白饭真爽。谢谢，我是说，不那么诚心的感谢。”

“你要是加入狼群，每天都能吃白饭。”Johnny的表情变成一种捉摸不透的样子，撑起下巴扫视着对面的高中菜鸟。

“真的？”Haechan懒洋洋地看了他一眼，脸上的不信任清晰可见。

“嗯哼，Taeyong很有钱的，准确的来说我们三个Alpha都很有钱，Hale家拥有半个比肯山森林。”

“哇哦，这样贿赂都不带犹豫的，你们是狼还是老狐狸？”

Johnny假装恼火地冲他的Beta呲牙，结果把西裔的男孩给逗得洋洋自得，瞪了他一眼才安分下来。

“我们的确需要你，而且之后可能会考虑其他潜在的狼人，现在事态紧急，而你缺乏训练。”

“什么事态紧急？”

“JENO AND JAEMIN？？？”

Haechan用过于夸张的语气大吼出白板上的名字，坐在沙发和地上的一群狼人用整齐划一无言的表情看着他，Johnny不得不从内心发出一声诚恳的叹息。

“如你所见，是的。”

Taeyong终于出于好心解释道，拍了拍屁股站起来，把手里的资料递给他。

“他们开学之后才插班进来，因为Argent才把他们从洛杉矶接回比肯山。他们是老Argent领养的众多孩子中的两个，如果背景资料没有错的话，应该是培养出来的最精湛的两个。”

“两个年轻的猎人。”Johnny强调道：“不要小看他们。”

“Oh，right，所以你的意思是学校里现在有两个裤腰带里揣子弹的帅哥随时随地准备把我的头砍下来。然后现在才告诉我，并且毫不慌张。嗯？嗯？？嗯？？？”

Haechan开始原地转圈一样又叫又跳的，Johnny撑着腰和Taeyong交换了一个眼神，然后举手投降，不准备抓住这个活像个跳蚤的狼崽子。

“呃，你忘了我们也在学校？”

Lucas终于放弃了他嘴里的土豆沙拉，抱着碗嚷嚷起来，指挥着希望Haechan从电视前挪开：“你挡着我看电视了。”

这几乎是瞬间的事情，当一个西裔发现另一个人也是西裔。

Haechan瞬间静止下来，眼睛像猫头鹰一样直视Lucas，他的嘴蠕动了一下，然后眉毛逐渐拧在一起，空气里似乎有什么危险的菜即将被煮糊一般。

接下来的事情Johnny完全不想接受，并且在Youtube上看过太多类似的视频，既两个西班牙语使用者的机关枪对话。

其他人完全被屏蔽在外，而Johnny懂一部分，于是他们欣赏到了另一个语言文化精彩绝伦的表演。

【你他妈的是不是，就你，上次他妈的盯着Renjun屁股看，嗯？就你，是不是你？嗯？】

【蛤？关我什莫事？】

【少狡辩！骗鬼呢，就是你他妈的肱二头肌有我脑袋那么大，我记得一清二楚，就你他妈的馋他身子！】

【人家屁股翘是我的错么辣！他就是屁股翘我多看两眼而已！你这么凶干嘛辣！】

【看在你是我老乡的份上我才不掐死你，你听见了吗，你不要以为你也是狼人我就怕你，嗯？嗯？听见了吗，嗯？】

“呃，咳嗯。”Johnny在听到这里不得不举起手打断他们的语言厮杀：“那个，Lucas是地狱犬，你可以适当...放过他了。”

Winwin从他的手机上施舍了一眼给旁边的大狗，然后言语确凿：“我觉得是，他一激动就会喷火之类的，现在已经很热了。”

Johnny头痛地看着Yuta把Winwin给抱起来抱到自己的另一侧，而Taeyong用眼睛灵活地表示此处不归我管你咬得崽哭着也要养下去。Johnny把求救的眼神转向自己的伴侣，结果Ten已经在沙发后面和Kun和Jungwoo玩起了silent ball，也不知道三个人玩有什么玩头。

“Doyoung，帮个忙，Doyoung？”

Johnny抱着胳膊试图听到Taeyong的Beta在那儿，结果这只Beta的头狼只是从茶几的左边滑到右边，用手臂亲切地环住Haechan的身子，然后把自己做的糕点往他嘴里塞，看起来毫不在意Doyoung的去处。

“他和Jaehyun在外面，别打扰他们。”

“又吵起来了？”

Ten用玛丽莲梦露一般漂浮的语气喊起来：

“Oh John——，别这么老套。”他在接到球的瞬间给Johnny一个甜美的眨眼：“两个大男人在野外干柴烈火，还能在干什么。”

“FUCK.”

Haechan的脏话被Jungwoo和Kun“你说话了你出局！”的叫喊掩埋，但还是遭到Johnny的瞪视，这导致Taeyong把更多的蛋糕塞进了他的嘴里。

“唔唔，他们在打野炮？操，我是说，哇哦！咳！”

Johnny猛地出了一口气，手里似乎在把某种隐形的杯子捏碎。

“差不多了，小家伙们。”他拔高了嗓音说道，让Taeyong正色了一下想起自己头狼的身份，然后放开了像个小熊球一样的新成员。

“这基本上就是我转化你的目的。”Johnny面向Haechan，手指着那一叠搜索来的资料。

“Argent家族几乎不是靠血脉延续的，遗传病的原因几乎从来活不下去几个子嗣。能被领养的孩子无一例外都是目标直奔顶尖猎手，他们的声望很高，在学校里的你们要尤其小心。”

Johnny的手不安地敲击着下颌：“不光是狼群里的人。你身边那个人类小子也要小心。”

“在他们眼里只要沾上了类人动物的气味，都是猎物。”

“噢，所以我不仅不能让他知道，还要随时提防两个杀人犯随时把他绑架？”

“呃，不是这个意思……”

Haechan从鼻子里不屑地哼出来，挤眉弄眼地瞪着Johnny，闻起来像个撒上辣椒即将爆炸的危险食材，甚至连身侧的光团都是恼人的火红色。

啊哈，新来的小毛头完全不好惹的样子。

Johnny无视了Ten的窃笑，伸出手揉了揉Haechan的脖颈算是安慰。

“不会让你们受伤的，但自己还是要小心。”

Haechan只是鼻孔朝天冲高自己一个头的Alpha哼了两声表示不屑。

高中人生从开始就不会顺利，Johnny摇着头把他推向沙发，有一半要怪自己。

【Renjun】

“我给你二十秒说出一个不挂电话的理由。”

“呃…？”

“十五秒。”

“傻逼。”

“十秒。”

“傻逼这个单词甚至不需要五秒！”

“五秒。”

“…”Haechan在对面静默了一下，然后大叫着挽救即将断线的电话：“下下周！下下周！Renjun！还记得我们那个西语课的实践活动吗！我去不了了！”

“什么？”

Renjun瞟了一眼桌子上的日历，蓝色的圈圈里写着西语课的field trip。

“为什么，你钱都交了。”

“呃，因为我要复查。”

“复查？”

“你知道的，哮喘复查？呃…我妈妈抽不开身，只有那天有时间，我也没办法。”

“Um…”

“实在是对不起，下次溜冰我请客，拜拜！”

Renjun盯着自己的手机眯起眼睛。

Um……

可疑，非常可疑。

Renjun自诩是个生活非常有规律的人，即使他的床堆满了书和刚烘干的衣服。他妈妈说过，事情发生一次是个例，发生两次是巧合，发生三次是规律。

已经发生两次了，Renjun坚信Haechan在向他隐瞒什么。

变得很多的请假，学校里盯着自己看的怪人，那两个疯疯癫癫的披头士，不知道哪里来的朋友，还有那躲躲闪闪的眼睛。

Renjun凝固着沉思了两秒，猛地拍了一巴掌自己的书桌。

“FUCK！”

“LANGUAGE！”Renjun的妈妈在楼下大叫起来，Renjun立马打开房门冲楼下讨好地撒娇两声，两秒之后又立刻回到座位上。

自诩对高中生活了解的十分透彻的Renjun飞快地点开电脑网页，沉思了两秒输入搜索引擎。

“身边的……朋友……误入歧途……怎么办……”

嗯…街头混混这种都好说，只要不是吸毒赌博……

Renjun满意地关掉电脑页面，决定明天对Haechan进行深刻教育。

才开学没多久，他们俩在学校里根本就是那种正常人不会多看一眼的隐形人。但瞧瞧Haechan给他带来了什么麻烦，先是学校里横行霸道的毕业生，然后是头发花里胡哨的神经病，看起来像两个毒贩子。

放在以前，Renjun可是那个就算在全校面前出糗也不会有人记得他的类型。

现在离晚餐还有一会儿，Renjun决定看完手头的书之后去那个名不见经传的店再走一趟，也许那个看起来无所不知的年轻店员知道些什么，关于新来的双胞胎和学校里的小帮派之类的。

Renjun时常得意于自己比较灵敏的自我保护意识，他没有什么第六感，只是比其他人更敏锐地能够察觉一些对自己不好的因素。因此当那对双胞胎比他先靠近书店时，他立刻停在拐角把自己藏起来，没有继续骑行。

他离的有点远，听不见什么，但能看见那个粉色和银色脑袋在书店的门口徘徊。过了一会儿那个熟悉的店员走了出来，Renjun能看见他表情不是很好，但是没有说什么，打开门内侧的矮栏，放那两个孩子进去了。

可疑，相当，相当可疑。比Haechan还可疑。

他们没有在里面逗留很久，Renjun不停地看着表怕自己错过晚餐时间而被臭骂，焦急地来回踱步，希望他们赶紧离开书店，好让自己进去。

再一次，没什么问题，只是他的脑子里有个警铃让他别靠近那两个人，他们看起来不像什么好家伙。比如说毒贩子，对吧。

Renjun没有和他们有相同的一节课，所以没办法了解他们。不过感谢上帝他们没有同一节课，才让Renjun不至于被盯穿或者回家路上套麻袋绑架什么的。

和自己一样，Haechan对这两个人也没好脸色。所以Renjun更加坚定他俩不是好人。

等双胞胎出来之后Renjun飞快地压低身子跑过马路，趁他们拐弯时已经窜进店里，暗自希望没被他们看到。

Taeil正在收拾书架，地上散落着不少书，Renjun跨进第二层门槛的脚步突然停了一下，犹豫着要不要进去。

“可以进来，没事。晚上好。”

Taeil甚至没有回头，蹲在地上捡拾那些掉落的书，等Renjun跨进来的时候才站起来转身，抱着书本朝他微笑：

“你好，Renjun，有什么可以帮助到你的？”

“呃，”Renjun突然结巴起来，他知道他借来的书在他的背包里，但是店里的状况似乎一团糟，显然刚才双胞胎进来的时候发生了什么。他不受控制地四处打量起来，然后眼睛锁在了柜台上的那本书上：“呃…嗯，那是什么？”

“噢，”Taeil的眼神突然警惕起来，他靠过去把那本书往后推了推，Renjun的眼睛仍然追随着那本书，他的胃里有什么东西在强烈地要求他去翻翻那个大部头：“没什么，一本关于民间传说的记录。”

“我可以看看吗？”

Renjun不受控制地说了出来，但随即感觉到自己有点儿不对劲，可是他也的确很想看一看那是什么，甚至用上了最恳切的眼神。

本能，他说服自己，一定是本能。

“抱歉。”Taeil很干脆地打断了他对那本书的注目礼，把它塞进了柜台下的抽屉里：“这不是你应该看的，等你再长大一点应该可以。里面有很多未成年不能的血腥的东西。”

好像这个理由也不足以说服他，Renjun继续用恳切的眼神看了Taeil一会儿，但是神秘莫测的店员完全不为所动，转身继续收拾他的书柜。

“那么，还有什么其他可以帮到你的地方吗？”

“噢，”Renjun终于想起来他过来的真正目的，立刻从书包里翻找出已经读完的书目，放在柜台的末端：“这些，我看完了。我来归还。”

Taeil的脸色终于消融成一种淡漠的放松，走过来拿起那些，来回翻看了一下确认没有污渍，就收了起来：

“感谢你的阅读，Renjun。”

Taeil把剩余的书籍一一放回书架，Renjun又像上次一样跟在他后面磕磕绊绊，试图跟上他介绍的内容。

“如果你看完了树和文字，我建议你从大的分支开始了解不同的神话。比如希腊或者北欧。有什么特别想看的吗？”

“呃…我不确定？”

“那就古希腊吧。”Taeil从书架上抽出一两本，自己审视了一下，似乎在确认没有小孩子不该读的东西，然后才把它们递给Renjun：“不要太有负担，你不需要读到每一个细节。知道太多也没什么必要。”

这句话好像打开了什么开关，Renjun克制不住地去想刚才被收走的那本厚重的书籍。他并不知道为什么，那本书看起来格外的“可口”。

他甚至没有看到上面任何一点的细节。

又好像是因为那个开关，Renjun感到一个极大的冲动在他的胃里翻滚着，他在来得及意识到这是某种不可挽回的冲动之前已经开口了：

“呃，那个，你这里有水吗？我是说，我好像骑车太久了，我很渴。可以帮我拿一杯水吗？”

Taeil好像没有怀疑他，微笑着说请他稍等，然后往后面的休息室走去。

Renjun看着他消失在拐角，下一秒立刻冲向柜台，手弯曲着去摸索，抓到那本书之后立刻塞进自己的包里，然后三步并作两步离开自己的作案区域，假装对某些植物的书名很感兴趣。

一气呵成，但是他的心脏跳得想要从喉咙里钻出来一样。

“给，你的水。”

Renjun猛地回头，Taeil举着一次性的纸杯在他眼前，对他过于激动的反应眨了眨眼。

“怎么了吗？”

“没…没什么，我是说，谢谢。”他飞快地说道，从Taeil的手里接过水杯，然后一口气喝完。

他是个糟糕的演员，用夸张的手法看了一眼手机，然后大呼小叫地说“太迟了我要走了我要回家吃饭了”，然后一边在Taeil不解的眼光下倒退着跌跌撞撞离开了书店。

他没有敢回头，怕神秘的店员看出自己的端倪，踏上自行车时也不敢抬头，急匆匆地往家骑去。

“我为什么要这么做？”Renjun一边盲目地蹬着踏板一边自问自答，那本书在他的背包里沉甸甸的，让他的肩像在发烫一样拉扯：“我刚刚做了什么？”

他的脑子不受控制地去想这算不算偷窃，那个说话直来直去的先生会不会报警，以及自己的身后会不会有那两个双胞胎跟着。

在这个深陷泥潭的时刻他才开始怀念Haechan总是和他在一起的日子，如果刚才的一切有自己的最佳拍档在肯定顺利的多，即使他俩是在盗窃。但Haechan最近总是单独行动，或者说，他进入高中之后没有那么的紧密了。

他们就像连体婴儿，无时无刻不在一起，但那是在上高中之前。Renjun心里隐隐约约有预感到这样的一天会到来，小时候最好的朋友在长大以后会和他分开，以后也会去不同的大学，不同的城市，可能一年都不会见面一次。他试图劝解自己这是每个人都会经历的，但他又暗暗期望这不会发生在他和Haechan身上。

突如其来的担忧时常会困扰Renjun很久，他心不在焉地吃完了晚餐，然后才有心思去看拿来的那几本书，对着额外偷来的那一本出神。

和另外几本一样，莫名吸引他的那一本也古老厚重，皮制的封面伤痕累累，里面的纸张也能看出明显的苍老，也许又是一本历经沧桑的初版古籍。

自己跟自己长吁短叹了一会儿，Renjun收拾了心情把自己拉向桌子，左右旋着椅子开始打量书籍。

“The...the Encyclopedia of monsters？”

“怪物典籍？这是个什么东西。”

Renjun费力地掰开书本的封皮，看到第一页的时候才意识到这有多么不对劲。

第一页的字迹显然不是打印，也不是正统的抄写体，而是潦草的题头，甚至不是英语。

Héritage d'Argent

勉强地咽了一下，Renjun先在心中默念上帝我不是故意的，然后才郑重其事地往后翻看，却越来越瞪大了眼睛。

“这他妈...都是些什么......”

【Lucas】  
“你怎么样？”

“什么？”

“我是说，”Winwin歪了一下头，表示只是例行询问，指了指他的整个身体：“你的，呃，喷火的另一面？”

“哦，”Lucas往嘴里塞了一个kind bar，给了Winwin一个笑脸：“我觉得很好。”

“那就行。”Winwin嘀咕了两声，然后他们俩一起离开储物柜，拿着书往楼上走去。

Lucas这段时间一般和Winwin待在一起，并不是他想，Winwin因为身上沾满了自己的味道以至于Yuta一见到他就龇牙咧嘴，一副“如果你敢真的动Winwin我就撕碎你的喉咙”的表情。他们呆在一起只是因为Lucas还在慢慢学习如何控制自己，而且Winwin负责监督他不要用指尖的小火苗游戏来搭讪帅哥美女，以免被猎人发现端倪。

各种方面来说Winwin都是合格的监护人，当Lucas对着爸爸抱怨“Winwin看得太紧了”的时候警长先生甚至说“那还不是为了你好”。连Lucas的讨好狗狗眼都失效了。

一开始警长对于这群看起来像非主流的孩子们并不是很喜爱，尤其是头发五彩斑斓的Taeyong，满耳朵耳钉的Yuta和Ten，一看就太聪明的Doyoung，以及在警局留下了一份不小的档案的Jaehyun。但这没有持续多久，因为从来都靠外卖或者过多肉类过活的Bilinski一家被Taeyong、Kun和Ten当做了料理备用厨房，没出一周警长先生甚至学会了要倒班的时候从Taeyong家打包一份西冷牛排给Lucas当晚餐.

对此Ten冷笑着说出了“人类是美食的奴隶”这种话。

三个Alpha毕业之后校内的情况并没有什么大起大落，至少在Lucas加入之后什么慌乱的事情也没有发生，除了导致他加入的那一次“迷你枪战”之外。

警长并没有停止寻找枪击的凶手，毕竟中枪的可是他的宝贝儿子。但是仓库附近一个摄像头也没有，废弃区域的旁边就是森林公路，也无法看到是谁，唯一的线索只有Taeyong说的话，“狙击手并不是很成熟，目的更多只是恐吓我，而不是杀死我。Lucas的出现可能在他的意料之外，所以更加慌乱”。对于怎么确认是个男的，Taeyong只说闻起来不像个女性，这些都不足以提供什么直接的证据。

等一整节课结束的时候Lucas都还沉浸在自己的脑子里没有说一句话，Winwin甚至不觉得他听到了下课铃，只好用胳膊肘戳了戳他，示意他看门口：

“Jaehyun已经来了，该吃午饭了。”Winwin提醒道。

“哦，噢，什么？哦，好的。”Lucas迷茫地看了他一眼，才突然惊醒过来，匆忙起身，准备收拾东西。

“这是什么？”

“什么？”

Lucas低头去看Winwin，而Winwin正看着他的笔记本。

很显然他上课没有被点名的原因是他在走神的时候仍然在书写，但Lucas对此完全没有印象。他眨了眨眼仔细看自己写的东西，一种不好的预感随即爬上他的脊椎，连Winwin都警觉起来。

Jaehyun感觉到了他们的不安，迅速走了进来，站在Lucas旁边审视他的字迹。

他的笔记本被填满了整整一页纸，铅笔的深黑色印记模糊了好几排，只有下半部分是清晰的，Jaehyun凑近去看单词，试图把它读出来。

“Virtue，virtue，virtue...全是virtue，你为什么要写美德？”

“我不知道，”Lucas惊慌的说，迅速把求救的眼神转向Winwin，后者只是迅速的掏出手机拍了一张照片，打着字发送给Taeil：“你们，你们知道这是什么吗？”

Jaehyun耸了耸肩，拿起他的本子翻过来看了一眼，又前后翻着，只有那一页满是这个单词。

“也许又是地狱犬的信息。”Jaehyun推测着，抬头看着Lucas 的时候被他极其惊慌的大眼睛击中，不适地支吾了两下，但不受控制地去揉了揉他的脑袋：“呃，没事的，不用，不用这么紧张。”

Lucas就像一只受伤的小狗，不安的眼神在他和Winwin之间来回转着，直到Winwin从手机里抬起头：“放学去Taeyong家，Taeil说会替你检查一下，也许他能召唤到什么。”

“我们现在开始玩这套了？”Jaehyun狐疑的说，只是得到了Winwin的瞪视，于是闭上了嘴。

在学校剩下的时间被Lucas惴惴不安的心情给覆盖了，他整个人都散发出一种紧张，以至于蔓延到Winwin和Jaehyun的身上。他们三个走在一起就成了某种聚集了极大低落情绪的球，连平时会试图和Lucas搭讪的拉拉队女孩都没有做声。

几乎是在放学铃声响得一瞬间Lucas就冲出了教室，在同一个班级的Winwin和Jaehyun听着如雷贯耳的脚步声靠近自己的教室的时候捂着头叹气，果不其然Lucas在两秒钟之后露出了脸，于是三个人迅速离开学校，跨上机车去Taeyong在城镇最边缘的家。

大学生的生活完全令人捉摸不透，已经毕业的那几个时而在家时而不在，连Winwin都搞不懂Yuta到底是在上课还是在休息。

到家的时候所有人差不多都在，Jungwoo和Doyoung在激烈的争论某一个哲学辩题，甚至没有注意到他们。Taeil已经抱着他的工具箱坐在客厅里，Taeyong在他一侧看着手机，气氛难得的平和，但立刻被Lucas巨大的不安打乱了。

“哇哦，哇哦，”Ten从楼上出现的时候已经立刻是一副惊讶的表情：“是谁闻起来像个炸毛的刺猬？”

“我疯了。”Lucas非常直接的说道，满腔委屈，导致所有人都停下来看他。

“我的脑子不听我的了！”Lucas叫起来，圆鼓鼓的眼睛让他看起来是个婴儿：“我的手也不听我的了！”

所有狼人都能感觉到他明显升高的体温，这意味着再没有及时的安抚他有可能立马变成炮仗簌簌冒火。

“这不是个大问题，坐过来，Lucas。”Taeil开口道，而Taeyong立刻挪开，对Lucas会着火这个概念仍然非常不喜爱，找了个舒适的姿势蜷成一团小面包。

Lucas嘟着嘴一屁股坐下，Taeil先检查了他的基本体征，然后叫他拿出那本笔记。

只是普通的本子，但写满单词的那一页看起来也像被火灼烧过一样，糊开的灰色铅字，层层叠叠地没有留下空隙。

“我们需要一个安静的环境，”Taeil又要求道：“最好是黑暗的，楼上可以吗？”

“书房。”Doyoung说道，终于从和Jungwoo的讨论里分神出来：“我带你们上去。”

Taeil示意Lucas把书包留下，然后带着他走上楼去。

“你们留在这儿，尽量不要吵闹。”Taeil回头嘱咐道，剩余的狼群点点头，看着他们走上去。

Lucas被带进书房，Doyoung走的时候连门也带上，Taeil给窗帘留了一条缝隙，然后叫他坐下。

“我们要干什么？”

Lucas捏着拳头乖乖坐在书桌的对面，看起来像个被教训的小孩，Taeil无奈地笑，打开他的箱子从里面拿出一些东西。

“很简单的步骤，和心理医生一样，我会给你做一次催眠，让你的脑子替你说话。”

“什么？”

“放轻松。”Taeil从一个瓶子里拿出某种香料，然后倒在了书桌上。

他在书桌上开始勾划，先是Lucas身上那个纹身的样式，然后在外用盐画上一个圈，随后擦开一个火柴，点燃了盐圈。

“现在，闭上眼睛，我需要你信任我，可以吗？”Taeil温柔地说，Lucas眨着眼看着他，点头之后终于闭上眼。

“想象你和地狱犬是不同的身躯，你是你，着火的神使是另一个个体。想象你正在和来自地狱的三头犬面对面，它就在你眼前。”Taeil指示道，眼睛却紧盯着燃烧的盐圈。

“在心里问你的困惑，任何问题都可以，质问它，向它倾诉，让它知道你来此的目的。”

Lucas的眉头紧皱着，Taeil看了他一眼，确认道：“在问吗？”

年轻的男孩点了点头，眉头仍然皱着，Taeil眼前的火焰突然蹿得更高，仿佛被添加了燃料。

“询问它，快，问它来比肯山的目的。”Taeil紧接着开口道，仿佛时间紧迫：“问它为什么附身于你，你是谁的后代，它...”

Lucas突然发起抖来，Taeil眯起了眼睛，他颤抖着，放在腿上的手猛地抓住书桌，烈焰从他的手臂上蔓延开来，直直奔进燃烧的盐圈，似乎想把圆形的火焰撞破。

“美德..”Lucas并没有睁开眼睛，紧闭着，颤抖的嘴唇却嗫嚅起来，声音逐渐提高：“美德...Virtue......树的仆从！找到美德！”

Taeil往后退了一步，Lucas倾身嘶吼起来，他的眼睛仍然不愿睁开，双手似乎要把木质的桌板捏碎。

“Ήρθα για αρετή！”

门外楼下传来什么争吵的声音，Taeil正想远离桌子，试图警告外面的人安静一些。Lucas却突然睁开了眼睛，他的瞳孔变成灼烧的金红色，仿佛眼里是不灭的地狱火，可以把人的灵魂吞噬。

他在Taeil之前冲出了房门，整个人压在二楼的栏杆上，他的手上仍然是灼人的火舌，从喉咙里压低出一声震慑亡魂的嚎叫，那是地狱犬的呼唤。

“Ήρθα για αρετή！”Taeil又听到他嘶吼道，匆忙走出去，才看清楼下的景象。

那个常来书店的男孩站在大门口，手甚至还停留在Haechan耳朵上，但眼睛已经被恐惧抓住，一眨不眨地盯着也正在看着他的Lucas。

“Virtue...”Lucas低吼道：“Virtue...”

笔记中一一留下的预言才突然击中Taeil，狼群将迎来灵魂的收割者，美德，和乌鸦。他的眼睛在虚弱下去的Lucas和吓坏了的Renjun之间梭巡。灵魂的收割者是地狱犬，美德Renjun，乌鸦是刚成为狼人Haechan。

预言一一实现了，那么饥荒和盛宴的使者又是谁？Taeyong又在寻求什么样的复仇？

Taeil摁着Lucas的肩让他停下，打了一个响指让身后书房里燃烧的盐圈熄灭，低头去确认Lucas的情况。他的脸上泛着疲惫的灰白，但眼睛仍然是金红色的，甚至一眨不眨，视线依然锁在Renjun身上，仿佛他是某种宿敌。

“Virtue...”他仍然轻轻嘟嚷着：“VIRTUE...”

-TBC.-


End file.
